Compounds which have retinoid-like biological activity have been described. Preclinical studies with rexinoids, which are agonists of retinoid X receptors (RXRs), suggest that selective activation of RXRs, which modulate functions associated with differentiation, inhibition of cell growth, apoptosis and metastasis, may be useful in treating a variety of diseases associated with the biochemical functions modulated by RXR.